A Little Making Out Never Hurt Anyone
by Tiaqua Neptune
Summary: Percabeth oneshot! Annabeth told her husband, Percy Jackson, one day, that "A Little Making Out Never Hurt Anyone." Rated M for sexual scenes


**A Little Making Out Never Hurt Anybody**

* * *

Annabeth Chase was enjoying a new book in the Athena cabin, when Percy Jackson, the love of her life burst in. He had just turned eighteen a mere five days ago, and he had a grin on his devilishly handsome face.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Annabeth looked up, and he lifted her up in his arms, making her blush. He whispered in her ear. "Time for something long overdue." He carried her to Cabin three, which was empty, as Tyson was busy on Mount Olympus, as the general of the Cyclops army.

Percy set her on one of the beds, and closed the curtains, and curiosity bubbled up inside of Annabeth. "Percy?" She whispered, standing up.

"Yes?" He replied, advancing towards her, brushing his hand against her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered, embracing him. She curled her hands around his neck and leaned towards him, and felt her lips brush gently against his. Percy leaned in, and Annabeth deepened the kiss passionately, moaning with joy. Percy kept his lips firmly locked in hers as he slipped out of his shirt, and tossing it onto the floor.

He slipped his hand under Annabeth's shirt, rubbing her side, and Annabeth slipped her arms out of the shirt, and Percy lifted it up gently. He tossed it aside, and his fingers trailed down her back, giving Annabeth an electrifying feeling. Her heart raced as Percy's belt fell to the ground with a 'clink!', and his hands trailed down to her waist. His right cupped her behind while his left brushed up her side, and Annabeth went up on her tip-toes as she ran her hand down his face, and she kissed him all down his neck, moaning.

Percy moaned as Annabeth felt her jeans falling from her waist and they curled around her ankles. She stepped out, as Percy leaned down and kissed her all along her leg. Annabeth put her mouth on his neck and sucked it, moaning, and Percy picked her up and she locked her lips in his, her mouth covering his, and Percy laid her on his bed, and he climbed on top of her and towered over her on his hands and knees, his chest possessively, drunk on hormones.

Annabeth moaned and grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing his chest, slowly making her way up, and Percy copied her, and Annabeth felt a tingling sensation on her breasts as he kissed her, slowly making his way up. Annabeth moaned, enjoying the tingling electricity she felt from the son of Poseidon's lips. She kissed all around his neck, as Percy dragged his index finger along the curves of her breasts. She licked his ear, and pressed her body up against his, licking his chin. Percy moaned, and his finger trailed along her breast, and Annabeth felt his arms wrap behind her, and Annabeth locked her legs around his waist, and Percy rolled to the left, and they crashed to the ground, but they didn't stop. Percy stood, and Annabeth locked her arms around his neck.

He unclasped her bra, and Annabeth pressed herself right against him, not even leaving a centimeter between them. Her nose and tongue dragged all the way from Percy's stomach to his mouth, and Percy moaned contentedly. He gently removed her arms from the straps of the bra, and Annabeth removed her legs and stood, and her hands moved to his pants, and she locked her lips in his passionately. She slipped down his pants, and Percy tried to pull away to toss the pants aside, but Annabeth pulled him closer, and Percy's chest made her breasts tingle with passion. He leaned down and kissed her breasts, while Annabeth's tongue dragged along his back.

Percy stood up, and Annabeth clung to his back, giggling, and he laid her back in the bed. He crawled on top, moaning, and his chest swayed, but Annabeth couldn't stand the large gap between them. She pulled him until his chest pressed her breasts and Percy leaned forwards and locked his lips with hers, and they twisted to get more comfortable. Their lips remained locked in that position for several minutes before Annabeth pulled away for a heartbeat and whispered in his ear; "Is this what other people call, 'making out?'"

"I think so." Percy replied.

She licked behind his ear and whispered, "Well I want to do this every day."

"Deal." He locked his arms around her back and turned onto his side to Annabeth was on her left side and Percy on his right. Annabeth locked her arms around his back and they pulled as close as they possibly could, and Annabeth sucked his neck, and Percy did the same. They only paused when necessary, which consisted of brief gasps for breath and moans. That evening, they both broke apart, panting, their chests rising and falling quickly.

Annabeth began to put her clothes on, but Percy stopped her, putting a hand around his waist. "Will you sleep with me... Tonight?" Annabeth nodded, taking her clothes off once more, they cuddled as close as possible, Annabeth's chin just on top of Percy's, and Percy's face buried in her breasts. Annabeth kissed him on the top of his head, and Percy on her breasts, before darkness engulfed them.

* * *

It had been about six months since Annabeth and Percy's marriage, and they were overjoyed, to not have to worry about monsters, living in New Rome. Percy had even kept his promise and made out with her every day. Even though Annabeth had completed the redesigning of Olympus for the second time, after the Great Godly War, as the half-bloods have dubbed it, Annabeth had plenty of architectural work set out for her, being the architect for the Greeks' new city, New Athens. Percy had decided to become a teacher of Marine Biology at New Rome University, and, because of most of the attendee's dyslexia, all courses were translated into Ancient Greek and Latin. Because Percy was now working at New Rome University, they had a lovely home in New Rome, designed by, (obviously) Annabeth.

Annabeth had just woken up from her slumber, and she turned and found Percy, her boyfriend, no, _husband _now, sound asleep. She got up and freshened up, and as she finished brushing her teeth, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and she clutched the bathroom counter to stabilize herself. She gasped, and with her other hand she clutched her stomach.

Percy was just passing by when he saw his wife in pain and he rushed over. "'Beth, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I was fine, until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach."

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" He asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "I think I may know our dilemma. I'll go to the convenience store really quick!" She said, bolting towards the front door. Percy followed, and he opened the door in their beautiful front entrance, where there were two statues next to each other, one of Athena, and the other of Poseidon. Annabeth dashed out of the house, and Percy closed the door behind her. Annabeth returned ten minutes later, and dashed to the bathroom. Percy followed, and waited outside the door.

Annabeth emerged, with a shocked expression on her face. Percy noticed something in her hand, and peered at it. It was a pregnancy test... And it was positive.

"'Beth..." Percy said, at a loss for words. He looked down and realized his wife's stomach was slightly swollen. He pulled her close and kissed her. Annabeth ran her hand gently down her husband's cheek, overjoyed at the prospect of a baby.

Annabeth slipped out of her shirt, much to Percy's shock, and he ran his hand along Annabeth's stomach. "What about the baby?" He asked.

Annabeth slipped off her jeans and bra, and pulled Percy onto the bed, and towered over him, and she locked her lips with his, moaning. Percy's fingers trailed along her breast, and Annabeth sucked his neck, Percy doing the same. She paused for a moment, and said, "A little making out never hurt anyone." She said, before pushing her breasts against her husband's muscular chest, moaning, and they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my oneshot of Percabeth! If you enjoyed this, be sure to favorite and follow, and check out my other fanfictions!**

** Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**


End file.
